Cyber Blood
by femphoenix
Summary: Swan Queen/ Evil Hook Sci-Fi AU. Emma was walking home from the bar one night to find herself strapped down onto a metal surface. She has been chosen as the next experiment for Doctor Jones with his assistant Regina. What will Emma's fate be?


**_A/N This was originally a story I wrote three years ago back in my creative writing class. I was going through an obsession with Cyber Goth. It was inspired by the band Angelspit (that I was addicted to). If you're into industrial music you should totally check them out. One day I decided that I could really make this work with a few OUAT characters. This is completely Sci-fi AU as it takes place entirely outside of the show. Please expect "weird" from this story as it's very unusual._ _Let me know what you think of this; I'm really curious to hear your input._ **

_"The Doctor is insane" - Angelspit_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Cyber Blood**

They took me that night; where? I had no idea. Who? Don't even begin to ask. I was walking home from the bar late one night when something hit me. Hard. Suddenly everything, and I mean _everything_, went black.

I groaned and moved, but didn't move. _What's going on?_ I thought. I looked down myself to find that I was strapped to a metal table. It was dark…and cold…very, very cold. That's when I heard footsteps. "Who's there?" I called out, but was greeted only with the flashing of lights. God they were bright. Looking around, my emerald eyes fell upon weird instruments beyond my knowing. They seemed high-tech and frightening which made my heart begin to race. My gaze landed on a dark haired man with coal-rimmed eyes who wore something in which I guess I would call a cyber-mask with wires that ran from the sides of it. If I wasn't mistaken – and to make things even worse – they looked as if they traveled downward and wrapped around his left arm, penetrating his skin. He wore a white lab coat like the ones that doctors would wear. Overall, his appearance unnerved me to no end. _What the hell is going on?_ I thought again_._

"Evening, sweetheart," he said in a raspy voice, only slightly muffled by the mask. This wasn't a harsh voice, nor was it what I was expecting to hear. In actuality it was laced with what I could only imagine would be a sly smirk beneath the mask. A taunting, devious smirk. "Ah," he sighed lightly, "you've noticed my lab. Quite intriguing isn't it?"

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted out loud this time hearing my voice bounce off the walls, "Who are you? Where am I?" I tried to move, but the restraints wouldn't let me.

"Oh, where are my manors?" he chuckled, forebodingly, "My name is Dr. Jones. This? Well you, my lucky girl, are my next experimentation." My eyes widened. _Ex…experiment…? Wh...Wha?_

"Here's everything, doctor," said a tall, slender woman who walked through a holographic curtain on the opposite side of the room.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Dr. Jones, placing the strange, foreboding utensils on a metal dish, "oh, this is my lovely assistance Regina," he told me. I didn't nod; I just looked at her. She was flawless beyond belief with long, dark hair and mesmerizing purple eyes. I blinked hard and opened them back up. Yes, they were indeed purple. _Impossible, _I thought to myself. I couldn't see the bottom half of her face. It was covered by a similar cyber-mask as well as goggles that rested on the top of her head.

"And what experiment is this doctor?" she asked. Her voice… I don't know how to describe it. It was soft, velvety, and a bit…seductive? No, no I couldn't be thinking that especially with the predicament I was in, yet I found myself in a trance, staring straight at her as if there was a gravitational pull.

"This?" Dr. Jones asked mischievously, snapping me out of my spell, "experiment X-28." She nodded as I figured she was smiling beneath that mask. I started wondering exactly what her lips looked like beneath it. How could such stunning people be so…what's the word? Wicked?

Regina glided over to Dr. Jones and looked down at me. "You've found an exquisite being, dear," she commented as she brushed away a few golden strands from my face. I flinched as her cool hand brushed my skin, "How on Earth did you manage this?"

"I wouldn't label her as exquisite, darling," he strode up to her and touched her cheek, "You know nothing could compare to you. I've had my eye on her for quite some time. Unlike most women, she chose to take the alley way home from her late night drinking and soon I found this wasn't a one night thing. Never was there fear in her eyes as the shadows wavered around her. She is unique by far and I felt she was the one strong enough," he moved away, "set up everything for me, sweetheart. I need to run a few things through the device for it to work properly." With that, he escaped through the virtual curtain, his image distorting before disappearing as he did.

Regina moved closer to me, raising the metal bed I was on with a touch of a button. I angled up about a foot more than I was. She started fiddling with a few instruments, wiping some down with a white cloth with careful delicacy. She raised a Bowie knife; the luminescent lights reflected off it making it even more deadly. A gasp escaped my lips as I watched the blade rip by shirt open down the middle.

"What is your name?" the brunette inquired. I stayed quiet until I felt the edge of the blade being pressed into my bare skin, "So you're a quiet one. I asked for your name, dear."

"Emma!" I blurted in slight pain as a crimson droplet began to trickle down my neck.

"Ah, Emma," she whispered, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"What's going…on?"

Regina began to speak, but Dr. Jones slithered into the room. He looked down at my neck and frowned. He had taken off his mask which now revealed neatly trimmed facial hair.

"Regina," he said, "why is X-28 bleeding? You know you're not supposed to touch the experiments without me."

"I'm sorry Doctor," she looked down, "I was trying to get an answer from her." He nodded and continued to walk around the room.

They both went out of view for a moment, but quickly came back with more oddly shaped utensils in their hands. I took my lip between my teeth as I urged myself to stay calm. There was no use in trying to escape no matter how strong I was. Dr. Jones reached for something on the wall and the lights dimmed to a red. My heart began racing once again, afraid of what was next. I felt myself being lowered back to a flat position as Regina loosened the restraint on my left arm. I should have reacted, but her touch was soft as she raised my hand and held my wrist to where my veins were in view.

"This may hurt a bit," she whispered.

Then I felt a pain as a needle penetrated my skin. I went to scream, but she covered my mouth with her other hand and shushed me. That's when I noticed it wasn't just a needle. It was attached to a strange glowing wire, but I couldn't see where it led. Finally the ache dimmed, yet my heart was still racing a million miles a minute.

_What are they doing?_ I wanted to beg them to stop. To demand what I had done wrong. I couldn't think of really any reason as to why I deserved this. Hadn't I already gone through enough? I suppose that Fate had a cruel sense of humor. Not only had I been tricked into getting arrested by a guy I thought loved me, but I ended up being pregnant. After several times of me doing anything in my power to prevent that child from living I knew it was futile. I would have the child nonetheless, but as quickly as the thing had gotten out of me it was gone to a home, far, far away. After I was released from jail my life didn't get any better. I found myself at the pub at least five times a week drinking till my heart was content. And now this? Whatever _this_ was. I knew that whatever was happening to me would be my last. I had no family, no friends, that would come looking for me.

Finally the needle was pulled out of my wrist as Regina poured a green liquid onto the puncture. I jumped since it was hot, but it faded almost instantly as the green seeped into my wound.

The doctor quickly made his way out of the room with a pint of something that looked like blood. _My_ blood. I looked up to Regina as she strapped my arm back down. "What did you pour on my arm?" I asked her. I was feeling slightly faint from the blood loss, yet relieved all the more that it was over.

"It won't hurt you, I promise, dear. It stops the bleeding more quickly." She pulled herself away before looking off into the distance of the room. A sigh left her lips as she glanced back over at me, those eyes penetrating into my core, "I can see it in your eyes; you want answers don't you?" I slowly nodded. "Dr. Jones and I are beyond your knowledge. You see, we are different. In order for us to survive we need to find a cure and blood is our elixir."

"You're a vampire?" I asked in skeptical confusion.A flash of what seemed like offensiveness skimmed across her face. She nearly spat.

"Don't be ridiculous! It doesn't surprise me that you know nothing of our kind as there were only few survivors. It was a plague that swept across our town years ago killing all, but Dr. Jones and I. Perhaps there are others, but we have never run across them. We can only be in artificial light," she raised her arm showing off her pale skin; "our pigment is very sensitive now. The sun would burn up our skin in little time. In order for us to survive we need to find the perfect mixture of blood and a venomous liquid called Zerithon, but unfortunately we've began to run low of this."

The bewilderment only grew as she told me her story. _This _was ridiculous; not me asking if she was a vampire. _What? Am I in a fucking sci-fi movie or something?_ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes despite everything.

"Will I be release after this?" I questioned shakily and watched her sigh.

"Only a rare chance, child. Dr. Jones usually never lets his experiments live." My eyes widened in terror.

"Y…you can't…" I stuttered, "You can't let him kill me!"

She snapped her fingers ordering me to shush.

"Why not!" she shouted, "you're just a dreadful experiment. Human as a matter of fact! None of you can even begin to understand what has happened to us."

I began to cry unwillingly just as the doctor walked back in. I felt like a fool for crying; I was never one to give in to such things, but I was honestly terrified. I couldn't move. I was cold. Confused and God knows what else. Jones immediately looked at me in irritation.

"Shut your trap!" he barked at me, "Regina, I need to you in the other room. Shut off all lights." She nodded at his command, completely forgetting me. He disappeared through the shade portal as Regina disengaged all lights and vanished.

It grew cold quickly as my tears flowed down my face. _I want out of here…get me out of this fucking place!_ I began to shake from the chills that engulfed the room. I couldn't see a thing. Pitch black darkness was wrapping me in its cold, icy arms. I didn't want to sleep, but my eyes begged to differ. I strained to keep them open until they slowly slid shut.

* * *

I awoke to a bright artificial light shinning in my eyes. I squinted for my life as I tried to see what was happening. Jones was hovering over me with his mask and goggles on. The goggles were dark so I couldn't see through, but I knew he had noticed that I had awoken. "Hold still," he breathed. He pried my right eye open with some object, shinning light into my eyes. I felt my eye begin to water until he backed away over to a counter, writing down something in a notebook. "This isn't right," he muttered as Regina walked over to him wrapping an arm around him.

"What is it, darling?" she said into his ear, but he slid her off very aggravated.

"The statistics aren't adding up. Her blood should be the kind."

"Maybe you chose wrong?" she questioned, laying a hand on his shoulder. He jumped with rage, throwing her hand off as she flinched away.

"I did no such thing!" He was full of furry and that, my friend, was not a pretty sight. It was even a hundred times worse being strapped down to a metal table and not knowing a clue of what was going on. She turned her back and glanced down at me as she walked to the other end of the room. She sat on a counter, diagonally from me.

I stared up at the ceiling feeling more awkward than in pain until I realized that she was staring at me. It was when our eyes met that I fell into that dark spell once again. _What is this feeling? I couldn't shake it off no matter how hard I tried._

* * *

I couldn't tell you how long I was their experiment. It could have been days, weeks, or even months. Time had been lost since I was taken and it seemed that life was just an illusion at this point. I had taken for granted just how great the horrible life I had been living was.

They injected me with strange liquids and once, Regina told me it made my body adjust to the depletion in blood, no food, etc. That did explain how I was able to be in one position for so long without any bathroom breaks or even food for that matter. The experiments didn't cease. It was the same thing over and over again: blood being draw out, being injected…on…and on until one very eventful day. Or moment. Whatever it was…whether it was a new day or not, I didn't know. Nor did I quite care at this point.

Dr. Jones stormed into the room making a loud bang as some things went flying to the ground. "This isn't right!" he screamed, "nothing, _nothing_ at all is adding up!" Regina followed him, but was ten times calmer. He began to pace back and forth as he held his wired hand to his chin. "We need a lot more blood," he stated to himself, "no matter what the cost." He looked up at me and gifted me with a grin that made my skin crawl, "Regina, my love, get the devices."

He tilted my neck to the side as he held the large needle in his hand. "Jones, what are you doing?" she yelled. He didn't listen as he jammed the needle into the soft spot on my neck. I screamed as a burning ache raced throughout the entirety of my body. He pressed a button on the needle and instead of feeling what I usually felt; I felt something being injected into me. Within seconds my legs were involuntarily jerking as the room began to spin wildly. Then another needle was inserted into my wrist where so many punctures had already been made.

Tears shrieked my face as I whimpered in absolute devastation. "You're going to kill her!" Regina kept screaming at him trying to yank him off of me. Consequentially It made the needles inside of me tug causing me to shriek even more. Dr. Jones let go of the needles and slapped Regina across her face with all of the power he had.

"Don't you _ever_ try to prevent my doings, Regina," he shoved her across the room and then he removed the needle from my neck and slapped me across the face as he did with her. "You pathetic humans don't know a thing about pain!" He tore the needle from my wrist then stormed out of the lab, dragging Regina with him.

Blood seeped onto the metal table as I cried out. I lifted my left hand to watch the blood trickle down. It was slow, but surely it would kill me in the next few hours if it didn't stop. _What did he inject me with?_ I tried to undo the strap on my other arm, but it was locked. The room was spinning once again and everything was growing faint. Eventually whatever was inside of me took over and everything went black.

* * *

Within my dreams I was sitting on the bar stool, a shot glass of whiskey in my hand. It was another day at the pub as the bass from the speakers around pulsed in my ears. This was my life outside of being a bail bondsperson during the day. Nothing exciting. Some night I would meet a guy and he'd take me home, but I wouldn't remember much the next day. Tonight was different though. I paid no mind to any of the drinks that were sent my way. I was completely focused on the woman with dark hair on the opposite side of room who leaned against the wall. Her gaze met mine and almost instantly she was walking my way.

"Hey there," I greeted after downing another shot, "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a shitty place like this?"

"I could ask you the very same," she said with a smile, "My name is Regina."

"Emma," I replied with a goofy ass grin.

_God damn this woman is hot!_

"Wanna head back to my place?" I offered, but was met with a wicked eye-roll.

"You're one to jump ahead, aren't you, dear?" she placed a soft hand on my thigh and leaned in close, "but I suppose I'll take you up on that offer since I wouldn't want you going home with another guy tonight."

I eyed her curiously when she pulled back and she threw her head back in a laugh. "Don't be so surprised. I know you come here just about every night. You've peaked my interest, dear. Now shall we?" She offered me her hand.

* * *

My restraints were being loosened as I woke up weakly. My mind was dazed, still trying to wake up. "What are you—?" I went to say, but a cold hand covered my mouth. All of my restraints were released as I felt the figure pick me up. I was too weak to react. It was too black to see a thing. All I could do was lay against the strangely soothing body and close my eyes once again.

"Are you okay?" the female voice asked me quietly, laying me against a cold wall. I slid my eyelids open and looked into the vibrant purple hue.

"Wh-what's-?" she quieted me again pressing a finger on my lips.

"I need to get you out of here," she whispered so low that I barely heard, "Jones is planning to completely kill you. He injected you with Zerithon, thinking that by mixing it in your body, it would work, but…but he was wrong."

"W-w-why…" I stuttered as the air chilled my mostly naked body, "why would…y-you care?" She turned her head for a second in thought.

"I can't explain it. It was a feeling."

_A feeling?_ I thought, _could it be like what I felt?_

"The toxin needs to be released from your body immediately," she said quickly as she tilted my neck back. I tensed severely. "Trust me, Emma," she breathed. Even that shocked me; all these weeks, I had been called X-28. _Never _my real name. I felt her fingers pull at the skin on my neck where the needle had struck. I gasped in pain as the wound split back open. Suddenly I felt her lips on it drawing out the venom, her wet tongue darting out every so often. A strange relief shook my body as the Zerithon escaped from me and a soft moan fell from my lips.

I felt as if I had a bit more of energy and when I finally came to my senses, I tried pushing her off. She refused to let go though as she gripped my wrists. She switched to my wounded wrist and this time she kept her eyes on me as sucked out the last bit of the poison. Whether it was the Zerithon leaving my body or her tongue, I wasn't sure, but I couldn't help the excessive moans that continued to flow out. There was a twinkle in her eyes that I couldn't shake.

Finally she pulled her lips away and spat out a dark liquid onto the ground. "There…" she sighed and wiped her mouth. Silence fell upon us for a few moments. She stood to her feet and pulled me up, telling me that I needed to get out of here. I nodded, more confused than ever, as she led me through a secret passage way. We came to the end and I looked at her.

"Up that ladder," she spoke, "is the city. Get as far away as you can from here."

_She…she's letting me go? _We stared at each other for a long moment until she unbuttoned her jacket and helped me slide my arms through it. It was black and long enough to provide me with some decency. Before I even knew it, she pulled me against her body and kissed me hard and deep. My eyes widened, but I didn't pull away. My arms slid around her neck as I leaned into the kiss, feeling safer than I had ever felt in a long time, but it ended all too quickly.

"Go," she whispered as she pulled back.

I climbed up the ladder, begging my limbs not to give out on me, and slid open the rusty, latched door. Moonlight shone through. It was a relief to see the outside world and breathe fresh air. Then pain, emotional pain, swept through me as I looked down at Regina, her eyes sad. "Go," she whispered again, "I won't let him find you."

A half way smiled. I knew that when Doctor Jones realized what had happened that there would be dire consequences for her. Perhaps even fatal, but I couldn't do anything about it. "Thank you," I said softly before ascending into the above world. It wasn't until I shut the latch that everything hit me. I reached for the handle and pulled, but it was sealed shut. I would never see Regina again.

The End


End file.
